


An Explosively Good Barbecue

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Beyond Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	An Explosively Good Barbecue

An Explosively Good Barbecue  
By  
Edward Hyde

Suzie had not lasted much longer Saturday afternoon – the mental and physical stress, not to mention the trauma to her young body, had tired her right out. She has excused herself from the party, taken a long hot bath then gone to bed. It was Sunday morning before she awoke, feeling sore and aching but no more than after a good gym session. Sitting no the toilet, she heard a metallic clink of something hitting the bowl and realised that she must have passed the explosive device she’d been told to swallow. She wasn’t going to ask her dad if he wanted it back and she certainly didn’t feel like fishing around for it but it did get her thinking. Her dad had said that all the devices used in her challenge the day before had been adapted from his military projects at work so what was the little explosive supposed to do? Were you supposed to trick and enemy into swallowing it then detonate it once you were a safe distance away or something? She resolved to sneak into her dad’s study and find out. 

As luck would have it, when she came out of the bathroom, Suzie realised that her parents had already left for Church, leaving her to sleep, and she was alone in the house. She quickly dressed in black leggings and a black crop top and went to investigate. In her dad’s study she found not only a whole case of the shiny metal pellets but a small detonation device with each. Clearly the one that had been inside her had been specially adapted for the purpose, to explode on a timer, but the rest seemed to be unmodified. The manual with them made for very interesting reading indeed and gave her an idea. She returned to her bedroom and started to think through the plan.

Putting on makeup with her left hand was trickier than she’d thought it might be but she was damned if she was not going to spend her last day or so fully expressing herself. She knew that she wouldn’t be allowed to wear any for the barbecue but she figured that by that point it would be the least of her worries. With a pair of scissors, she trimmed the burned ends off her long black hair. It was not perfect but she made a reasonable job of it. Looking out her bedroom window she saw that her dad and his friends had clearly been busy while she was sleeping. 

The arena had been completely dismantled and the damaged sections of lawn re-turfed. What most caught her eye, however, was the metal barbecue that had been constructed on the patio. She noticed that it was not as wide as she had expected but appeared to be a two-tier construction. She hoped that her dad did not plan no butchering her before cooking – that might ruin the plan! Although, she reflected, it would still work after a fashion, just wouldn’t be as entertaining or satisfying. 

Remembering what she had seen the in manual, Suzie used her phone to pair the explosive pellet to the detonator then, taking a deep breath, picked up her scissors again. One she had done what she needed to do, she went downstairs to check on her brother. 

Suzie opened the front door to see her brother being sucked off by a teenage blonde in a pink crop-top that was really little more than a sports bra. She recognised her at once – it was Angelique from her year at school. Angelique lived two streets away and was the deadly combination of pretty, rich and popular which made her feel she had the right to act like a world-class bitch to anyone who fell short of her social perfection. 

“Hey, freak!” Angelique noticed her watching from the doorway and straightened up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Thought you were gonna get blown up yesterday!”

“So did a lot of people.” Suzie replied with a deadpan expression, folding her arms. “Yet here I am!” 

“For now!” Angelique laughed sarcastically. “I hear your daddy’s gonna roast you like a piggy tomorrow!”

“So he tells me.” Suzie shrugged. “But I guess that means I’ll have done at least one useful thing with my life, unlike some people. And I’m surprised you of all people would judge someone for sharing their body with the neighbourhood!”

“Stupid little goth freak!” Angelique sneered, “I suppose you’ve come for a little taste of brother dearest huh? A last little freak meal for you?” 

“Well I don’t wanna be the only girl in town who hasn’t now, do I?” Suzie raised an eyebrow. 

“What can I say?” Angelique ran her manicured finger along Brandon’s erect penis and stroked the tip causing him to moan slightly. “I don’t know whether it’s some involuntary body reaction to his condition or he has a real thing about nails but your brother has been hard since the moment your daddy nailed him up! Be such a shame to waste it, huh?” 

“Why don’t you run along home now, Goldilocks.” Suzie glared, “I bet Daddy Bear is horny and wants to play with his dumb little fuck toy!”

“Fuck you, freak!” Angelique retorted but never the less started to walk away with her two friends who had been watching the whole interaction. A few steps down the road, however, she turned back to Suzie. “Maybe I’ll ask your daddy to invite me to his barbecue tomorrow, beg him to unpin your brother here and suck his massive cock while I watch your freak ass roast! What do you think of that?” 

“Oh please do!” Suzie smiled coldly. She could not believe the delicious bonus the self-absorbed mean girl was offering her. Her plan might work out even better than she had anticipated. “Nothing would give me greater pleasure!” 

“Here,” Suzie held up a bottle of water and squeezed some into Brandon’s mouth once Angelique and her friends had rounded the corner, “I figured you’d be ready for some by now?” 

“Please tell Dad I can come down.” Her brother pleaded softly, “I don’t think I can take much more of this!” She looked with puzzled interest at his erect penis which, while sucked dry and now decorated with various different shades of lipstick, was still standing very much proud and ready for the next taker. She pushed it down with the tip of her finger and watched it pop up again, bouncing comically. She noticed notches cut on either side of the cross. She counted fourteen on the left and nineteen on the right.

“What are these about?” she asked, running her finger over them. “Someone making a half-assed attempt to cut you down with a nail-file or something?” 

“The girls left them.” Brandon explained through laboured breaths. Every time he wanted to breathe in, he had to lift himself against the nails in his feet and, the weaker he got, the harder it was proving. At least the numbness which had spread now through his entire body meant that it did not hurt like it had the first few times. “Some guys too. Left is hand-jobs,” he took another breath, “right is blow-jobs.”

“Wow!” Suzie couldn’t help being a little impressed, “Looks like you got more action last night than you’ve got in…well, ever!” 

“Could only feel, like, the first three or four.” He sighed, “And even then these fucking nails hurt too much to really care. Bit of a distraction ‘though. Since then I’ve just been a side-show game for them.”

“Hey, a blow’s a blow! I’d still count them if I were you! Who knows when you’re gonna hit that total otherwise!”

“You’re gonna get Dad to let me down, then?” Brandon asked, hopefully, “I’m only up here because of that dumb bet I made with you. If you tell him I paid my debt, I’m sure he’d let me down.”

“Yeah, I bet he will.” Suzie sighed. She was under no illusion anyway. Shortly after getting home from Church, having enjoyed a good laugh at his son’s expense, he would most likely let him down anyway and any bargaining power she might have would be lost. Then she’d cooked and eaten like a farmed pig tomorrow and that would be the end of her story while Brandon got on with his life. Right now, ‘though, she knew her brother was afraid and desperate for any kind of help. This was her chance for some real pay-back!

“I’m gonna make you a deal.” She informed him. “I’m gonna tell Dad to let you down as soon as he gets back from Church but that means you’re my slave until the barbecue tomorrow, got that? You’re gonna be my little hippie bitch!” 

“Whatever, just get me out of this!” He figured, however excessive and humiliating his sister’s demands were, he’d be able to tolerate them for a little more than 24 hours if the alternative was dying of asfixation on the cross!

“So we have a deal?” Suzie asked, her arms folded.

“Yes! We have a deal! I’ll be your bitch slave and do whatever you want just promise me you’ll get me out of this!”

“I promise!” Suzie smiled archly, “But first I need a little something from you to ensure that you’ll keep your word!” 

“What?”

“I need you to swallow this.” She held up the metal pellet. 

“One of Dad’s time-bombs? What for? You gonna set it to blow up if I don’t give you a good enough back-rub or something?” 

“Actually only the one he gave me was a time-bomb,” Suzie explained, “he must have had his friends in the work-shop adapt is specially. This is one of the normal ones that works with a pretty conventional detonator. I’ve got the detonator and I’m keeping it close,” she informed him truthfully. “If you try to go back on our deal once I get you down from there, you’ll be sorry! Understood?” 

“What about after you’re gone?” he asked, nervous about putting his life so decisively in his sister’s hands, even more so than it was at the moment. “Have I got to spend the rest of my life with a bomb in my stomach and hope that nobody finds the detonator and wonders what it does?” 

“You really don’t need to worry about after the barbecue.” she assured him. “You’ll pass it in a day or so, mine came out this morning. After that, it’s the sewage company’s problem if it goes off!” 

“Well, okay.” Brandon sighed, “If it means I can get down from here?” He opened his mouth and Suzie placed the bullet-like device on his dry tongue. He tried swallowing but his throat was too parched.

“Here,” Suzie squirted more water from the bottle into his mouth. She found she was managing to adapt to using her non-dominant hand for everything but only having one at all was a real nuisance! “Have some more of this.” With the help of the cooling liquid he was able to swallow it down. Just as he had done so, their parents’ car pulled into the driveway. 

“I’ll go talk to Dad.” Suzie told him. “Now remember, not a word about our arrangement to them! As far as they’re concerned, you’re just a lovely and grateful brother wanting to give his sister a good final day, got it?” Brandon nodded and Suzie walked over to greet her parents. 

“So,” Aaron chuckled, mounting a small set of garden steps, claw-hammer in hand, “Suzie tells me she thinks you’ve learned your lesson and I should let you down. Pity,” he chuckled again, “lots of people this morning were complimenting me on my Easter decorations! Brace yourself, this is probably gonna sting!” He wedged the claw-hammer behind the nail through Brandon’s left wrist and pushed against the bone. At first, the nail did not want to move, glued in place with the boy’s dried blood, but eventually it broke free and slid out with a rather stomach-turning squelching sound. Fresh blood began to ooze from the newly-disturbed wound. Brandon’s arm slumped down weakly by his side. 

Wiping the sweat of his effort from his forehead, Aaron climbed back down and moved the steps to repeat the process with his son’s right wrist. This time, the teenager’s whole body slumped forward over his father’s shoulder. 

“Well, this is kinda awkward!” he laughed, steadying his son with one hand and holding out the hammer to his daughter, “What do you say you get the one in his feet, huh sweetheart?” Suzie did as she was asked, taking gleeful delight in grinding the back of the hammer against her brother’s bony foot and wiggling it back and forth to free the final nail. 

“He looks pretty done in!” their mother remarked, looking at Brandon’s all but lifeless form slumped over her husband’s shoulder. “Maybe I should give him a bath and get him to bed?” Brandon tried to speak but couldn’t find the strength. The relief at no longer being nailed to the cross along with the pain of having the nails pulled out had completely drained what last little energy he had left.

“Don’t worry about our deal for now.” Suzie walked alongside her father and spoke to Brandon as he carried him into the house. “No point in a slave who’s too beaten up and tired to work anyway! I’ll have plenty for you to do later! For now, there’s just one thing you need to do before you go to sleep.” Brandon managed to raise his head and look at her, questioningly. “Text that little whole Angelique and invite her to the barbecue!”

“Huh?” Brandon managed. “I thought you’d…”

“I want her to be there and taste my meat!” Suzie told him vindictively, “Let her find out my juicy round ‘goth freak’ ass is way tastier than her skinny little whore-bitch butt could ever be!” Brandon almost managed an amused smile before succumbing once again and slumping forward over his father’s shoulder. 

A few hours later, around 4pm, Suzie decided her brother had been allowed enough recovery time and went to wake him. Seeing him completely passed out on the bed with his phone cast aside, a little way from his bandaged hand, she decided to check whether or not he had carried out her first instruction. After using his thumb to unlock the screen, she checked his messages. Sure enough, there was a message inviting Angelique to the barbecue the next day, and her reply:

“Wouldn’t miss it, babes! Glad your dad saw sense. I’m gonna suck you so hard right in front of that little freak’s face while she roasts so the last thing she sees is you cumming in my mouth then we can share one of her juicy titties and a big slice of her ass!” 

“Perfect!” Suzie thought to herself. It was a pity she wouldn’t get to witness the scene of her final revenge for herself but just knowing that it would happen was satisfaction enough! She could only imagine how other onlookers might react. “At least they’re going to have some tasty meat to munch on while they talk about it after!” 

“Wake up!” Suzie jabbed her toe into her brother’s rib, standing over him on the bed. “That’s enough sleep for a slave!”

“Huh?” the boy woke groggily, peering up at his sister who stood looming over him like some predatory beast. He winced as he sat up, absent-mindedly putting pressure on his bandaged wrists and causing a stab of white-hot pain to shoot up his arms. 

“Stop being a little pussy! At least you still have both your hands!” Suzie brandished her stump at him. “Maybe I should have told Dad to get you down with an axe and left your hands and feet nailed up! But then I suppose you wouldn’t have made much of a slave then and wouldn’t have been able to go run me a bath now!” 

“A bath?” Brandon was still trying to shake the just-woken fog from his brain.

“Yeah – you’re gonna go run me a bath with peppermint oil then you’re gonna massage my feet!” 

“What if I don’t, huh?” he asked belligerently.

“Then you make a horrible, bloody mess of these clean sheets!” she warned him with a glare.

“Maybe I’ll just push you under the water and drown you in the bath!” her brother retorted. “Where are you gonna keep a detonator when you’re naked anyway?” 

“It’s pretty small.” She reminded him. “For all you know I could be keeping it in my mouth or somewhere else! Is that really a risk you want to take? Anyway,” she folded her arms, “you know live cooking makes for tastier meat. Don’t you think Dad might be pretty pissed at you if you ruin his barbecue by killing me a day early? He might even decide to make you take my place. People like barbecued sausage, don’t they?” She placed her heel over where she judged his genitalia to be under the duvet and pressed down, just hard enough to cause extreme discomfort.

“Okay, okay!” He waved his hands to signal truce. “I’ll run your fucking bath for you!” 

“And rub my feet?” 

“And rub your feet. Although maybe I should use barbecue sauce instead of peppermint oil?” It felt like a small victory but at least he was able to remind her that any power she had over him was going to be short-lived and she was essentially a matter of hours away from being nothing but food. 

Somewhat reluctantly, he heaved himself out of bed, wincing against as he put his weight on his pieced feet. Slightly gingerly, he pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt over the underwear his mother had slipped him into before tucking him up in bed. He felt like he needed the bath more than his sister but figured he only had to keep her sweet for an afternoon – their dad was likely to start the barbecue prep fairly early in the morning and then she’d be in no position to threaten him. A few hours after he’d eaten her meat, he’d shit her out along with the explosive and wouldn’t have to worry about either ever again!

Suzie hung back in her brother’s bedroom while he went to run her bath. Did he really deserve what she planned on doing to him? She wondered. It was their dad after all who had set her the deadly challenge and was planning to cook her the next day – why was it her brother that she was so pissed at? The answer hit her. Their parents were jerks – all parents were! Happy to sacrifice their kids to improve their own social standing. She knew not to expect anything better from them. Yet her brother could have stood up for her – could have asked their dad not to go through with his plans or even offered to take her place but instead he had teased her and apparently looked forward to seeing her blown to pieces. Well, she smirked to herself, he was certainly going to get what was coming to him. 

Once she judged enough time had passed, she wandered through to the bathroom where her brother sat on the edge of a reasonably-full bath, testing the water with his hand. A comforting smell of peppermint filled the air.

“Is it’s ready?” Suzie asked.

“I guess so.” Brandon frowned a little. “I know you girls like it weirdly hot!” Suzie put her one remaining hand in the water and swished it around a little.

“Perfect!” she smiled. Her happiness was actually genuine. She had not bathed or showered since the Easter Egg hunt and her aching body craved the comforting heat of the water. Quickly, without really thinking about it, she slipped out of her clothes and into the water. After the events of the previous day and the acceptance that she was soon to be barbecued, her own nakedness meant very little to her but she didn’t like the way Brandon seemed to be staring. 

“Hey!” She covered her chest with her hands and sank a little lower under the water. “Quit looking at my tits!”

“I’m going to share one with Angelique tomorrow,” he explained sarcastically, “and I’m checking out which is the juiciest and most tasty-looking!” 

“I’d have thought that little whore would be too full of her daddy’s cum to have any room for my meat!” Suzie retorted.

“She’s gonna be full of cum alright,” he agreed, “but not her daddy’s!” 

“If you think you’ve got any left after last night?” Suzie raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like every girl in the neighbourhood has their fill! I’m surprised you’re not all shrivelled up! Now,” she raised her toes out the water and wiggled them, “are you gonna rub my feet or am I gonna redecorate this bathroom an attractive shade of red?” 

“So what now?” Brandon asked after he’d finished towelling off his sister’s naked body. He tried not to enjoy it – she was his sister after all and it seemed kinda gross but still, she was also a hot teenage girl and he couldn’t help the way his body responded to touching her. Suzie was all too aware and found it very amusing. She had honestly not planned his next task but, once the idea popped into her head, it was too delicious to let go. “Do I have to make you dinner or fix you a drink or something?”

“No,” Suzie reflected, “I probably shouldn’t eat too much today anyway. Next, we’re going to go into Mum and Dad’s room and you’re gonna fuck me. Hard.” Brandon was not sure that he had heard her right and even less sure how he felt about the idea if he had. His immediate mental response was to think “Eww gross!” but his body told a different story and his teenage, hormone-driven dick wanted nothing more that to be inside her. “You’re a virgin, right?” She teased him, “About time you got some practice!” 

“Well, yeah…” he muttered, thinking of the multiple hand and blow-jobs he’d received the night before, “Technically I guess. Aren’t you?” 

“Not for about four years!” Suzie laughed. 

“But,” Brandon was genuinely shocked, “I’ve never known you date anyone?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t fuck!” she shrugged. “Why do you think I never get a detention even ‘though I hardly ever do my homework?”

“You fuck your teachers to get out of homework?” Her brother couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“Sometimes.” She admitted, “And sometimes just for fun! First time was for a candy bar!” 

“Wait…” Brandon did some mental calculations, “You fucked your teacher for a candy bar when you were ten? Wouldn’t that have been… No way! You fucked Mr Winters? Isn’t he like a hundred years old?” 

“One hundred and seven, last birthday, I believe!” Suzie joked. “But man, he has some stamina for an old guy!” 

“That better have been one hell of a candy bar!” Brandon made a face, trying not to picture the scene too vividly. “You’ve seriously got to be kidding me, right?”

“Maybe I am and maybe I’m not!” Suzie gave him an inscrutable smile, “But for the ret of your life you’re gonna remember that your first time was with your skanky goth freak of a sister, how does that feel?” Brandon didn’t reply. “Anything you do with that little blonde-ass whore Angelique, you’re gonna know that I was there first and when you watch Dad or anyone else eat my yummy barbecued pussy tomorrow you’re gonna know that your gross hippy dick was inside it just a few hours earlier! Now quit wasting time!” She shoved him in the chest and he backed towards the door. “You’re gonna have to take your own pants off,” she brandished her stump at him, “I’m not so good with buttons any more!” 

The experience was not exactly mind-blowing – the fact that it was Brandon’s first time was painfully obvious. Still, Suzie wasn’t too bothered. Her own sexual gratification had not been her main goal, she had vibrators for that! Her aim with this part of her demand had been the awkwardness and conflict that her brother would feel about it. On the one hand, he finally got to have sex with a hot teenage girl, on the other hand that girl was his sister. Plus not only did he have to deal with the fact that he was fucking his sister but that it was his first ever fuck! Still, to a horny 14 year old boy, did it really matter who the pussy was attached to as long as he got to slide his dick into it? She hoped it would matter just a little at least! 

“Mum’s gonna want to turn my bedroom into a sewing room once I’m eaten,” Suzie explained, sitting up in her parents’ bed and elbowing her brother in his still-sore ribs, “and she’ll expect me to tidy it up before I go but I’ll be damned if that’s how I’m spending my last free evening so guess what your next task it? I think there’s boxes in the garage. I’m gonna be outside. I figure I’m gonna be getting a pretty dark all-over tan tomorrow so I might as well enjoy the sun for a bit. Let me know when you’re done packing up my room and I’ll give you your next task.”

“You need me to leave out any clothes or anything?” Brandon asked, reigned to doing his sister’s bidding but rather impressed with himself about his performance in bed. If she had been fucking old men since she was 10, he hoped he had shown his sister a whole new level of sexual satisfaction to the extent that she’d feel bad about how meanly she’d been treating him! 

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll bother.” Suzie languidly heaved herself out of the bed and wrapped the bath towel which seemed to have come with them around herself, but more as an easy way to carry it than out of any particular sense of modesty. After all, she’d just fucked her brother and was going to be spit-roasted naked in front of her whole family and assorted friends the next day so what was the point in being shy? 

Out on the back patio, her dad was working on the barbecue – heaving gas bottles out of the shed and hooking them up to the pipe. Suzie found herself a little troubled again by how short it seemed. If the plan was to butcher her and cut her body up into pieces before cooking then her revenge would not be nearly so satisfying. She decided simply to ask.

“Hey Dad!” she smiled, wandering over dressed only in the large green bath towel and peering with interest at what he was working on. 

“Oh, hi Honey.” He smiled back at her. “Just getting everything ready for your big day tomorrow.”

“That’s a pretty short spit.” She observed. “Looks like it’s more for cooking little kids. You sure I’m gonna fit?” 

“I was worried about that when I saw it.” Aaron admitted, “I borrowed it from a guy at work who said he’d used it to cook his daughter but it turns out she had just turned six. It was her birthday treat apparently, the only present she wanted!” He chuckled and shook his head in amused disbelief. “Don’t worry, ‘though. I don’t want you to miss out on the experience of cooking alive so what I’ve decided to do is cut your arms and legs off later this evening, cut them into steaks, make some burgers, that sort of thing. That way, not only will you fit on the spit but, as they’ll cook a lot quicker, you’ll be able to watch people enjoying your meat before you check out!” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Suzie smiled, genuinely relieved. “I’m gonna enjoy the sun for a bit. Let me know when you need me.” She walked out onto the newly-restored lawn, removed the towel then lay it out before stretching her slightly bruised but still very attractive body across it, enjoying the last of the late-afternoon sun while her brother lugged a pile of flat-packed boxes from the garage up to her bedroom. 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty!” Suzie opened her eyes and saw her mum knelt down beside her. She was still laying out on the grass on her bath towel but the sun had definitely lowered since she she had settled herself there. She winced a little as she sat up, feeling the stinging tightness of sunburn. Not that it mattered too much, she thought to herself, she was going to feel far worse heat than that over the gas-powered flames and, she suspected, her mum had not woken her up to offer her an ice cream! “Dad’s got everything ready. We need to get started.” 

“What time is it?” Suzie asked, realising that it was actually starting to get a little dark. 

“Just after eight.” Her mum informed her. “You looked so relaxed we decided to let you sleep. It’s not like there was much point waking you for dinner, after all, since you can’t eat and I’d been going to ask you to pack up your bedroom but your brother has been really sweet and done it all for you!” 

“Yeah, really sweet of him.” Suzie smirked, “Isn’t he a doll?” She picked up her towel and followed her mum inside. The sight that greeted her made her stop in her tracks and gulp. She had known and fully accepted that she was going to be cooked and eaten but, somehow, seeing all the equipment laid out on the kitchen counter next to a thick protective sheet of plastic made it all seem horrifically real. 

“What’s going on here, Dad?” she asked, “You preparing dinner or filming an episode of Dexter?” 

“Just want to keep things neat.” Aaron explained. “Why don’t you come lay down on the counter here?” 

Handing the towel to her mum, Suzie climbed up onto the kitchen counter and took detailed note of the tools her dad had standing by. There was a hand-held circular saw and a blow-torch, the pilot-flame of which was already lit. There was also a hand-cranked meat-grinder, a big mixing bowl and a burger-pressing machine. 

“Do I at least get a wooden spoon to bite down on or something?” Suzie asked, noting that neither of her parents seemed to be offering her any sort of pain-killer. 

“I’ll get you one in a sec,” her dad promised, “but if I do this right, you shouldn’t feel all that much pain anyway.” He picked up a packet of long, thick cable-ties at least 1cm wide and far longer than the type used to keep the wires behind the computer neat. First he looped one around Suzie’s right arm, the one that had been damaged by the exploding Easter Egg, wiggled it as high as it would go towards her shoulder then pulled it tight. The plastic cut into her skin but was more uncomfortable than painful and, very quickly, Suzie felt her arm start to go numb as the blood-flow was constricted. She realised this was how her father planned to ensure she wouldn’t bleed out.

The process was quickly repeated with her left arm and then her legs. It was a little strange and unsettling to feel her dad’s hands so far up her thighs but he seemed to be going about his work in a business-like manner and, Suzie reflected, after what she’d recently done with her brother and considering what was going to get shoved up there the next morning, she had very little reason to feel prudish! Very soon, there was little to no feeling in any of her limbs. 

“Here, honey.” Her dad held a wooden spoon close to her mouth. Suzie leaned her head forward and took it between her teeth, ready to bite down when the pain came. “You okay to hold the other end?” Aaron asked his wife who nodded dutifully and took hold of Suzie’s left hand, holding her arm out straight. It felt as if her mum was stroking her hand a little for comfort but Suzie decided she did not want to risk looking as her dad stood behind her with the circular saw. Despite the numbness, there was still a burst of pain and the spinning blade sliced through skin and muscle and forced its way through bone. Suzie bit down hard on the spoon and tried not to scream. Suddenly there was a strange feeling of lightness and she realised her arm had been removed. There were only a few seconds respite, however, as her father set down the saw and picked up the blow-torch, searing the flesh of the wound to prevent it starting to bleed once the cable-tie was removed. It was a smell like grilling bacon and Suzie couldn’t help wondering if that was how she was going to smell while she cooked for real and if she’d get to experience it or would be dead before she really started to cook. 

It was so strange seeing her severed arm laying a few feet away on a kitchen trolley. It looked much the same as it always had but wasn’t a part of her any more and Suzie really didn’t know how to feel about that. She still didn’t dare look at where it had been but looked steadfastly at her toes as he mum took hold of her right arm with its still-bandaged stump and held it out from the saw. Whether from the pain or simply her body going into shock having lost two limbs, Suzie mercifully passed out. 

When she came to, Suzie found that she was sat up on one of the kitchen chairs, strapped in with a scarf tied around her waist and looked through the bars on the back of the chair. She felt like a toddler in a high-chair. Looking down, she saw that her legs were now gone too. She couldn’t help noticing that the wounds where they had been cut off looked a little like grilled gammon steaks – something she had always enjoyed! She almost regretted that she would not get to taste her own meat. 

“Oh, you’re back with us!” Her dad smiled from over near the kitchen counter where he appeared to be pressing minced meat from the mixing bowl into burgers. Suzie realised with a start that it was her own meat, either from her arms or legs, mixed with seasoning and maybe some onions. She may have expected to feel horror, revulsion or anger but instead just felt curiosity. The wounds from her amputations, rather surprisingly, barely hurt at all. In fact, the worst discomfort she felt was the aching from where the cable-ties had been. 

“We’ve been chatting,” her dad continued, “and we think it’s probably safest if you sleep in our room tonight. I found your old cot in the shed so I’m going to set that up. Don’t want to risk you falling out of bed since you have no arms or legs any more.” Oh great, Suzie thought to herself, first she has to be strapped into a chair like a toddler and now she has to sleep in a cot! 

“Hey, you woke up then?” Brandon walked into the room, laughing to see his sister tied up in such an undignified way. “Thought you might still be snoring by the time Dad shoves that pole up your pussy tomorrow! I wanted to tip a bucket of water over you but they wouldn’t let me!” 

“Probably best for everyone that you didn’t!” Suzie reminded her brother with a glare. She stuck out her tongue then ran it along her teeth before slipping it behind and tapping, all the while giving him a knowing look. Brandon’s blood went cold – she had warned him in the bath that the detonator might be hidden somewhere she could set it off without warning. He knew it was highly unlikely that it was stuck to the inside of her mouth but it seemed too big a gamble to risk.

“Oh!” He stammered. “Right, yeah, best to let you get your rest, huh? Is there anything I can get you?”

“I could go for a cold cider and one of my burgers,” Suzie quipped, “but I’m not allowed to eat or drink anything. I guess you could move my chair over to the TV so I can at least watch a movie?” Brandon rather nervously did as she asked and Suzie spent the next couple of hours trying not to think about her situation by immersing herself in the latest Spider-Man movie. Finally, around midnight, her parents confirmed that everything was ready for the next day and that it was time for bed. 

Aaron carried his limbless daughter up the stairs and set her down in the cot at the foot of the bed. Although she was now a young woman, it made him remember how sweet she and her brother had been as babies. Knowing there really wasn’t much to do other than try to sleep, ignoring the now-throbbing soreness where her arms and legs had been, Suzie closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

“It’s time, sweetheart!” Suzie’s mum was rocking her gently by the shoulder. “Grandma and Grampa are here, Uncle Ron, Aunt Emma and the girls, Uncle Frank and Aunt Marie will be here soon and some of the neighbours have come over too. Daddy wants to get you mounted and cooking now so that you’ll be done by lunch time.”

Suzie woke groggily and tried to sit up, feeling frustrated at first when she could not before remembering that she no longer had any arms or legs. 

“Can I please have a little bit of water?” she asked, “My mouth is seriously dry!” 

“Sure,” her mum smiled and held a glass of water from the bedside to her lips. “Can’t have the spit getting stuck after all, can we?” she winked at her daughter who was not especially in the mood for jokes. There was only one slight consolation and that was the plan she had for her brother. Suzie found herself wishing that ghosts would turn out to be real so she’d get to see the aftermath of her epic prank!

“Now,” her mum leant down into the cot and lifted Suzie out. Without her arms and legs she did not weigh that much more than a small child, “we need to get you cleaned up and taken care of before I take you down. Dad’s mixing up his special barbecue sauce but we need you nice and clean first.” She carried her daughter through into the bathroom and settled her into the empty tub. “First things first!” She picked up a large pair of scissors and an electric razor which she switched on for a second to check that it was fully charged.

“What are you doing?” Suzie asked, a little alarmed.

“Your hair has to come off, of course!” her mother explained, “Otherwise it would burn while you’re cooking and that would smell really bad!”

“Can’t you just tie it up or wrap it or something?” Suzie pleaded. She wondered why the through of losing her hair was bothering her more than her limbs or even her life. She supposed it was because pretty much everyone had arms and legs, you just got the ones nature gave you, but her hair was something she had chosen for herself, both style and colour, it was part of who she was and having it taken away felt horribly cruel.

“Don’t be silly.” Her mum tilted the tearful girl’s head back over the side of the bath and began to cut. “It’s not like you need it any more after all. Nobody’s going to be worrying about how pretty you are once they see you cooking and start smelling your delicious meat!” She continued chopping with the scissors until she was close to the skin then set them down and went to work with the razor. “There!” she ran a hand admiringly over Suzie’s bald head. “All smooth. Wait! I almost forgot…” She picked up the razor again and this time removed her daughter’s eyebrows. Once the shaving was complete, she took the shower head from above the taps and rinsed Suzie off before taking a bottle of unscented shower gel and giving her a thorough all-over wash. Suzie didn’t have the strength or will any more to protest as she was brusquely rolled around in the tub. Once her mum was done and lifted her out, setting her on a chair to dry her, Suzie caught sight of herself in the mirror. Or rather, she saw the characterless thing she had been turned into. 

Without her hair and makeup she barely recognised herself. Just a bald head on top of an admittedly attractive torso. She looked like a partial-body shop mannequin or, she realised, more accurately, nothing more than a piece of meat. 

Outside, most of Suzie’s family along with a few family friends and some others she didn’t recognise had gathered to watch her cook. Two tables had been set out beside the barbecue – one piled high with bread rolls, salad, potato-chips and other condiments and side dishes expected at a barbecue. The other had two metal trays, one with burgers and one with sliced steaks – clearly what remained of Suzie’s arms and legs. Once she was spitted, they would be put on to cook on the lower half of the grill as appetizers while the hungry guests waited for their main course. Suzie’s mum laid her on her back on the table beside the trays and her dad got to work brushing his specially-prepared glaze all over her before flipping her onto her belly and covering her back and bottom. Neither he nor anybody else bothered to talk to her or even acknowledge she was anything more than meat being prepared. 

“Hey! Am I too late?” Suzie looked to the side, following the sound and saw Angelique letting herself in down the side path beside the house. The blonde bimbo was as good as naked, wearing only a tiny bikini and a sheer sarong. She paused and looked a little surprised for a moment seeing everyone else dressed in regular made-an-effort-but-nothing-fancy clothes. Suzie couldn’t help but smirk a little at the other girl’s discomfort – it was obvious what family parties round her house were usually like and she’d obviously assumed that was the norm! Angelique’s face brightened again as Brandon came to greet her.

“Not at all!” He pulled her close for a slightly awkward snog. “Dad’s just about to spit our little piggy!” 

“Ooh goody!” the blonde clapped her hands excitedly and followed Brandon over to join the rest of the guests. “Hey little piggy!” She got up close to Suzie’s face, “Ready to watch me suck your brother’s dick while you roast?” 

“Just make your you spit!” Suzie glared back at the mean girl, realising as she did so that Angelique had been the only one to talk to or even really acknowledge her. “Wouldn’t want you to be too full to eat my ass!” 

“Oh don’t worry!” Angelique almost purred, “Brandon and I are gonna enjoy your meat together then have a lot more fun. Isn’t that so, Brandon baby?” she turned to Suzie’s brother who actually had the decency to look a little embarrassed in front of his parents and grandparents but none of those around seemed shocked or annoyed at the conversation and most were laughing. 

“Enough banter, you two!” Aaron slapped Suzie’s basted left buttock, acknowledging her at last. “Time for the spit!” 

With no legs to spread or arms to be kept out of the way, there was really very little for Suzie to do as her dad slid the sharp, buttered end of the spit into her vagina and continued to push. She felt it piercing her internal organs as it passed through, praying it would miss her heart. Eventually, the spit emerged through her mouth and everybody began to clap. Aaron slid the stabiliser along the pole and between her butt cheeks then, with help from Ted from next door, lifted the spit and mounted it over the gas-powered flames. He then spread some of the steaks and burgers out over the lower part of the barbecue. The mechanism activated and Suzie’s deliciously-basted body started to slowly turn over the heat. She wondered how long she’d be able to hold on and hoped her brother and his floozie would not waste too much time.

Fortunately, she had completed less than three revolutions before Angelique pulled Brandon into her eyeline, making eye-contact not with the boy but with the cooking girl. Kneeling down in front of him, she took the slightly embarrassed boy’s admittedly excited penis in her mouth and began licking and sucking hungrily. Suzie completed a few more turns but already the heat was getting to her. She felt dizzy and light-headed and soon she closed her eyes for the final time, a satisfied smile on her lips despite the spit holding them apart. She lost consciousness but her heart would continue to beat for a minute or two more and that was all that mattered. 

“Having a good time?” Aaron asked his son as he wandered over with a beer, glancing down at the energetic girl kneeling in front of him. “You know, when your Mum and I were first together, she used to do stuff like this for me all the time!” 

“Yeah Dad!” Brandon answered, feeling the awkwardness of the situation but also incredibly turned on be how brazen his new girlfriend was and how eager to please him. “This is a pretty great party! Can’t wait to try some Suzie meat!” 

“I was worried you’d gone kinda soft and were gonna ask me to let her go!” He sipped his beer. “You seemed pretty attentive to her and caring after she asked me to take you off the cross. You know you were only up there in the first place because of her, right?” 

“I kinda had to!” Brandon explained a little breathlessly. Angelique was very good at what she did and was making it rather hard for him to focus on the conversation. “She made me swallow one of those explosive pellets of yours and said if I didn’t do exactly what she told me, she’d set it off!” 

Aaron threw his head back and laughed. 

“Oh boy did she pull one over on you! Did she cut your chest and slide anything under your skin?”

“No?” Brandon was genuinely puzzled. 

“Let me tell you how those things work.” The amused father sipped his beer again. “The one I gave her was a special one I had my buddies put together for me but, even if she gave you that exact one, it wouldn’t work after it had been primed then powered down anyway. There’d be no way what so ever to detonate it.”

“What about the normal ones?” Brandon was confused and more than a little irritated. 

“They’re designed for soldiers and agents sent on assassination missions.” Aaron explained, “The detonator is inserted under the skin of the chest, close to the heart, and sync to the wearer’s heartbeat. If it misses two expected beats, it sets off the explosive. The idea is that, as long as the assassin can get close enough to their target, even if they get shot, there’s still a chance they can complete their mission!”

“So there’s no way she could have set it off manually?”

“Nope. None what so ever! In fact if you swallowed it Sunday morning it should be pretty low in your colon now, ready to pass. Sorry, boy, but she got you!” He laughed again and wandered back towards the barbecue. Brandon tried to refocus his attention on the epic blow-job he was receiving but his mind kept coming back to his sister’s trickery. Suddenly, a horrifying thought hit him and he looked over at the barbecue where Suzie’s unconscious body was still turning over the flames. He hadn’t noticed at the time because of all the cuts and bruises on her body from the Easter Egg hunt but there it was – on the inside of her left breast, a small cut about one centimetre long, just over her heart. 

Brandon looked down in horror, just in time to see his hips explode, taking Angelique’s pretty blonde head with them. He felt a sensation of being hurled backwards and landed heavily on the patio, cracking his head painfully on the concrete. He managed to look up a little and saw Suzie turning on the spit, the smug, satisfied smile still on her dead lips. 

“Fucking emo bitch…” Brandon managed to mutter with his last breath. 

“Wow!” Aaron exclaimed, dropping his beer and looking on in shock. “You’re smarter than I gave you credit for, girl!” He complimented his dead, partially-cooked daughter with genuine admiration. “Sorry folks!” He called out to the equally astonished guests. “Sibling rivalry gets a little out of hand sometimes. I’m sure you know how it is!” They all laughed. “We’ll get this mess cleaned up, don’t worry. In the mean time, burgers are nearly done!” 

Looking over at Angelique’s headless corpse, slumped over Brandon’s legs in the middle of the lawn, he realised that he had better let her father know. He took out his cell phone and dialled. 

“Hey, Andy?” He asked nervously when his acquaintance answered. “It’s Aaron, from the golf club?”

“Oh, hey!” Andy answered, “What’s up?”

“Well, umm, not quite sure how to put this but you know how you told me your little girl gives great head?” 

“Sure does!” he agreed with a hearty chuckle, “She’s known how to blow my mind since she was seven!” 

“Well, she was giving some to my boy Brandon and kinda got in the way of a prank is sister was pulling on him.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… You said she knew how to blow your mind well, hers kinda got blown and she’s not going to be giving any more head to anyone as she doesn’t have one any more!”

“Wow!” Andy took a moment to process this news. “You’re telling me her head got blown off?”

“Yup. Blown up in fact. Gone completely along with Brandon’s dick and everything about ten inches either side of it!” 

“Wow okay… So it’s just her head that’s gone? The good stuff’s still there?” 

“Everything below the neck looks pretty much intact!” Aaron chuckled. 

“Great! We’re at the inlaws’ for a couple of hours yet but I’ll pick her up this afternoon. In the mean time, you and your guests have some fun with her. She was always very sociable at parties so I can’t imagine her objecting. If there’s anything worth saving by the time you’re all done, just chuck her in the deep freeze, that okay?”

“Sure! See you later!” Aaron slipped the phone back into his pocket. 

“Hey good news folks!” He announced. “Not only is the food nearly ready but we’ve got ourselves a great little toy to play with to work up an appetite!” He walked over and picked up Angelique’s headless body and laid in over a picnic table on the lawn. He then removed what little bits of clothing she had been wearing and threw them aside. “Who wants to go first?!”


End file.
